Tradition
by listentoyourheart555
Summary: GU. They had done the same thing for three years. On that same day. Until now. McStizzie. ONESHOT


**XXXXXXX**

_Tradition: the handing down of statements, beliefs, legends, customs, information, etc., from generation to generation, especially by word of mouth or by practice._

_Though, really, it doesn't have to be generation to generation. A tradition can be from doing something every year for a few years. Those can even be broken, but does that mean a new tradition can't be formed from there, or that it can be broken one time, or maybe even more?_

_That's up for you to decide._

**XXXXXXX**

"Christmas cookie, Dr. Sloan?" She asked you three years ago. Her smile bright, and her doe eyes twinkling.

You raise an eyebrow at her, looking between her and the cookies. "What kind are they?" You ask.

"They're sugar cookies." She said gesturing towards them for you to take one.

You had always been fond of those particular tasting cookies, so you take one. You give her a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. They're in spirit of the holiday." And with one last smile, she walks away from you.

You wait until she's out of your sight before you take a bite into a sugar cookie shaped like a Christmas tree. It was the best sugar cookie you'd ever had. You wouldn't say it, so you finished the cookie, thinking of the blonde, before getting back to your work.

**XXXXXXX**

One year later, now two years ago, and on the same day, she comes to you smiling, holding a plate of Christmas cookies.

"Christmas Cookie, Dr Sloan?" Dr. Stevens would again ask. Her eyes having that same twinkle, you notice.

"What kind are they?" You would ask.

"They're sugar cookies." She would tell you, gesturing towards the plate of cookies.

You pick up a Christmas tree shaped sugar cookie like the year before, and smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. They're in spirit of the holiday." Again with that same bright smile, she would walk away.

You watch her until you can't see her anymore, as you once again, bit into a sugar cookie shaped as a tree.

**XXXXXXX**

It seemed as though it was becoming a tradition of sorts on this specific day. It continued on. Last year was all the same.

"Christmas cookie, Dr Sloan?" She asked. Her brown eyes twinkling.

"What kind are they?" You knew the answer. It would be sugar like the last two years, but you didn't want to break what they always said on this fateful day.

"They're sugar cookies." She would again inform you, gesturing you towards the plate.

You would again pick up a sugar cookie shaped as a Christmas tree, giving her that same smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. They're in spirit of the holiday." She smiles a bright smile. You even think she may be repeating her actions every year for the tradition that had now formed.

You watch her walk out of your sight. You taste the cookie. The same sweet taste. That same best sugar cookie that you've ever tasted. This same tradition.

**XXXXXXX**

The same day, this year in present time, you stand on the roof of the hospital near the helipad. A patient wasn't coming in, but you still stood there, breathing in the air, already anticipating when she would walk up to him again with another plate of sugar cookies.

It wasn't going to be the same. You were going to change this routine, this tradition, on this day. There was one thing you wanted to do, and today was the day you would do it and defy this tradition you and her had formed.

That's when you hear the door open and someone walking to stand a few feet away from you. You turn around, seeing her surprised face. You guessed it was because she didn't know you knew she was there.

She quickly suppressed her surprise to respond the same way she had been since that first time three years ago. "Christmas cookie, Dr. Sloan?" That when you knew she purposely came to fill out that tradition they had begun and what you were about to defy.

"Not this year." You say, looking at her slightly hurt and confused face before stepping towards her and cupping her cheeks in your hands. Seeing her eyes flutter closed, you bring your lips to hers gently at first, but deepening it as much as the plate between them would allow.

You had defied tradition, and you wouldn't be sorry for it.

**XXXXXXX**

_Whether you change tradition or brake it, it won't stay the same…_

_But then again, it doesn't always mean it's a bad thing._

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this! And I want to inform anyone who wanted to talk about the couple to go to the link in my profile. Just copy and paste it into your address bar.

And don't think no one will respond, because I promise you someone will.

Happy holidays!


End file.
